Refrigerators typically have one or two doors which are mounted to the refrigerator cabinet by hinges so as to pivot between open and closed positions for the fresh food compartment and/or freezer compartment. The hinges are mounted to the cabinet with screws which normally are visible, particularly for the hinges which are located near eye level. The screws generally do not match the color of the cabinet or doors. Prior art efforts to hide the screws include caps press fit over the head of the screws. Other prior art hinges screw caps are complex, difficult to install, and/or expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved cover for a refrigerator door hinge to hide the hinge screws.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator door hinge cover having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator hinge cover which is quick and easy to install.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hinge cover for a refrigerator door which is resilient so as to mount over the hinge post.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a cover for a refrigerator door hinge which can be made in different colors to match or complement the color of the refrigerator.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hinge cover for a refrigerator door hinge which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.